


The Next Cory and Topanga

by tattooed324b21



Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-05
Updated: 2016-08-05
Packaged: 2018-07-29 13:51:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7687075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tattooed324b21/pseuds/tattooed324b21
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maya makes Riley miss her date with Lucas</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Next Cory and Topanga

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place during/after True Maya

"So you're just insane?" Riley yells across the room. Maya crosses her arms across her chest and huffs.

"I don't see what the big deal is, everything is fine."

"Tell that to the mashed potatoes in my brain!"

 

How did we get here?

\----

All of that started during a normal history class.

"Maya, guess what?" Riley whispers. She glances at her.

"Shh. I'm trying to learn." She scoffs. Mr. Matthews gives her a look. "Phooey. Now pay attention to my daughter." He demands.

"What are you trying to teach us?" She mumbles, before turning to face her best friend.

"Honey." "Peaches. Guess what?" Riley grins, and she almost doesn't want to know, for the sake of continuing to see her best friend all bouncy And anxious like this. "What is it?" She sighs reluctantly.

"Me and Lucas have a date this afternoon."

It's a shocker, of course. The first time it didn't exactly work out, and Maya had thought her pretending to have feelings for Lucas would put a pin in them dating for awhile. She didn't expect her best friend to go on a date with him whilst she was trying to find herself.

"And you're telling me this because..."

"Because I want to know if you're okay with it, of course." Riley says with hopeful eyes. Mayas lost for words. She could tell her it's okay with her, of course, but it isn't. She doesn't want Riley dating him. She doesn't want Riley dating anyone. But she can't just keep her best friend from him, can she?

"Of course I am." She agrees, with a nod. Riley grins and faces her father again whilst Maya is slapped immediately with regret.

She just agreed to let her crush date someone else. Her crush who would probably never like her back, but nonetheless. She turns to face her teacher and tries to ignore the sinking feeling in her chest.

By lunchtime she can't ignore it anymore. Her heart is in the bottom of her stomach, ruining her appetite, and she cant stop watching the way Lucas and Riley interact after Riley tells him Maya approved. They're smiling a giddy, and they don't even notice how upset Maya is. She couldn't be surprised, she's very good at hiding emotion. But that fact does stop her from being offended.

"That's it." She grumbles under her breathe.

Maya shoves her hands in Riley's mashed potatoes and slaps it across Riley's face and her own. "Food fight!" She says aloud, catching the attention of Riley's father. He walks over with a stern look in his eyes.

"You. You. Detention this afternoon." He says, pointing between Riley and Maya.

\----

"I only WISHED the mashed potatoes had reached your brain, then maybe you could figure this out yourself!"

"You TOLD me it was okay, you know I wouldn't have agreed to the date otherwise, I don't get it!"

"Well that just proves what a great best friend you are." Maya says lowly.

"I can't read your mind! If there was a problem you should've said something instead of ruining my after noon!"

"There's been a problem since you fell in his lap!" Maya snapped. Riley raises her eyebrows in surprise and hesitates.

"You pushed me. How is that my fault?"

"Because you weren't supposed to fall for him."

"Well then what did you expect? You pushed me toward him, you pushed him toward me, you AGREED to let me go on a date with him, what am I supposed to think? How did you not want this?"

There's a short silence before Maya stands up and goes to the farthest sooner or the room and leans against the wall.

"I thought you wanted me a Lucas together." Riley said, quieter now.

"Why would I ever want that?" Maya says more to herself than Riley.

"Why wouldn't you?"

It's a loaded question. Maya knows the answer and just the fact that Riley's asking it implies she has some sort of idea.

"I..."

She's lost for words. There's no way to answer that without either outing herself or sounding like a jerk. Because who wouldn't want their best friend to have a nice boyfriend?

"Just say it. Just tell me." Riley encourages her. She takes a few short, quick breathes. This is Riley. Her best friend. All she has to do is say it, and she'll understand. Regardless of Riley's romantic feelings towards her or girls in general, she's sure if she just tells her Riley will understand.

She repeats the phrase "Because I like you." Over and over in her head and wills the words to spill through her lips, but they never do. And before she gets the chance to, she can't.

Because Riley has silenced her with a kiss.

At first she's not sure what's happening. Her eyes close on instinct and she kisses back, but for a moment she doesn't even know who she's with. But Riley's softness reminds her that this could only be Riley kissing her like this. She's ashamed of herself at the sound she makes simply from the feeling, and even more ashamed when she's instinctively chasing Riley's lips when she pulls away.

"Uhh...." She tries to speak, but it's useless. Maya is slack jawed, unable to find her words.

"Sorry. You were taking too long to say you like me." Riley shrugs, smiling down on her. Maya swears in that moment there was a halo above Riley's head and the Angels were singing the harmonies to Bruno Mars's "Just the Way You Are."

"Um... How did you know?" Maya asks once she regains her voice.

"Actually, Farkle figured it out. He told me a week ago and I had to wait and make sure but I knew when I told you Lucas asked me out, which he didn't by the way." Riley smirks down on her.

Maya is all types of confused now and Riley is just making it worse. She shakes her head and tries to force herself to digest the information.

"Wait, you like me? Since when?" She questions. Riley sighs.

"I've always liked you, I just never knew if you felt the same way." She admits, and out of everything that just happened it's the first thing she's able to digest and understand, but she's still confused on everything else.

"No Lucas date?" She mumbles. Riley rolls her eyes.

"No Lucas date. I just thought you needed a push. So did Farkle. And so did Lucas and Zay and Smackle and even Charlie."

Well damn. Everyone?

"Jesus, who doesn't know?" She mutters somewhat angrily.

"I didn't know!"

They turn around to see Riley's father, glaring. It's obvious from where they were just standing they were definitely up to something. Seeing Mr. Matthews snaps Maya back to reality and she smirks.

"Well let's be real Mr. Matthews, you don't know much." Maya jokes. Riley slaps her arm playfully before linking their arms together.

"This was bound to happen, daddy." Riley sighs. The face he pulls makes the both of them laugh.

"So you thought this would happen and didn't tell me?"

"Well you wouldn't let her spend the night if you knew." Riley groans. He's so confused he lets them step right past him and into the hall.

"Bound to happen?" Maya asks as the head towards the exit.

"Of course. We're meant to be."

"The next Cory and Topanga?" Maya asks. Everyone knows what a high honor that title is.

"Yeah. The next Cory and Topanga."


End file.
